


Desert rain

by Aloe_kun



Category: Love Death + Robots
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Cockblocking, Desert, French Kissing, Frustration, Holography, Kissing, M/M, Music, Phone Calls & Telephones, Radio, Rain, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: After a slight accident on the way back from a mission, Hawk and Rookie find themselves stuck waiting for pickup. Which wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't rain.On the other hand, maybe it was a good thing.





	Desert rain

The mission had been a complete success, and Kali now owed Hawk $20 for betting that they would need backup. But as it turned out, he and Rookie had done just fine on their own; the client's pest had been aptly dealt with and they were now cruising along on the way back to base at a decent speed in the car the client had provided, windows rolled down and spirits high.

That was, until the engine abruptly sputtered, then died.

"What the hell?" Hawk questioned after a few seconds of silence. He leant to the side a little to look at the fuel gauge, and raised an eyebrow. "I swear that said full a second ago."

Rookie took his feet down from the dashboard and joined Hawk in scrutinizing the gauge as if staring at it would put it back up. "...Maybe we were driving for longer than we thought?"

"Nope. It _definitely_ said full a second ago. Trust me."

They both seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. Hawk groaned and got out the car and Rookie followed suit, jogging round to the front and popping the hood. While he looked over the contents under the bonnet Hawk knelt down and looked under the car, then swore.

"Tank's ripped open." He proclaimed as he stood back up straight. "Can't believe we didn't notice it when it happened."

Rookie shut the bonnet and joined him in casting a look the way they can came. There was a wet line trailing behind the car for a few hundred metres, it seemed.

Rookie whistled. "Well... Shit."

"You can say that again."

Hawk got back into the drivers seat, making sure he'd turned the engine off. "Guess we'll call BOB."

"Will that work?"

"Yeah, should do. The electronics in this run off a separate battery, so it shouldn't matter that the engine won't do shit. Not for a while. Now pipe down a minute while I call."

"Aight, sure."

Rookie hopped up onto the bonnet, swinging his legs as Hawk fiddled with the touchscreen in the dash. He hit call, and it rang once, then twice, then three times. And it just kept ringing. He heard Hawk sigh and looked around to see him leaning on the steering wheel, exasperated.

"... Maybe he's not in?" He suggested.

"Kid, please. He's always in. Probably in the middle of a game of Pong or something." He sighed again. "He'll pick up."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"I thought I said pipe down. Hush."

"Right." Rookie looked away sheepishly. "Sorry."

After a couple of minutes, he finally did. Hawk almost looked surprised when the hologram popped up, BOB's familiar face on it.

"Heya, what's up?" BOB seemed to notice the fact the car wasn't moving. "I thought you were on the way back?"

Hawk leant back in his seat. "Fuel tank was ripped open."

"By the target?"

"No. A rock, probably."

BOB cut off a laugh, then got back to the matter at hand. "Sui and Kali are out right now, just headed off. Not sure how long they'll be, and I'm pretty busy right now. I'll send one of them once they get back, but that could be a fair couple of hours. Will you be ok to wait?"

Hawk sighed. He was doing a lot of that. "Sure, that's fine. We'll live."

"I'm not seeing the Rookie with you. He's still with you, right?"

"Yep." Rookie looked over his shoulder right as Hawk looked at him. Their eyes met for a moment, then Hawk looked back to BOB. "He's sitting outside."

"Cool. Hopefully I'll get someone out in a few hours. See ya later."

"Sure, see ya. Bye."

The hologram disappeared and Hawk got back out the car, stretching. He turned to Rookie, then hopped up onto the bonnet next to him. "We'll be waiting for a while."

Rookie scooted over to give him a little extra room for manuvering into a comfortable position. "Yep, I heard. So what do we do while we wait?"

Hawk hummed in thought, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Not a cloud to be seen. There was a silence that stretched between them for a minute or two. Or three. Or maybe more. Time seemed to be crawling by. Finally, Hawk spoke.

"We could try pushing the car. Wouldn't make a huge difference, but it's something to do." He sat back up with a huff. "Save whoever picks us up a little time."

Rookie had to admit, it sounded boring. But probably less so than just sitting around.

"Sure, why not? It'll kill time at least, I guess."

Hawk smiled slightly, giving the other a pat on the back before hopping off the car. "I know it's boring, but we might as well do something."

Rookie followed him around to the back of the car, taking up a position by the left while Hawk stood to his right. They both put their hands out and pressed them to the metal in front of them in unison and Rookie looked to Hawk for a signal to start.

Hawk nodded. "Right, on three. Ready?"

"Yeah, when you are."

"One, two..."

"..."

"..."

A long pause followed for just long enough to get awkward. The Rookie looked around a little, confused. Eventually he spoke up.

"Uh, Hawk...?"

The moment he spoke, Hawk cracked up, laughing and grinning widely. Rookie just stood there confused until he stopped.

"Ah, I'm just messing with you." He chuckled, slapping him on the back. "You're so easy to confuse, I couldn't help it."

Rookie gave him an indignant look, huffing in annoyance. "Oi, don't do that! I thought you'd shut down or something!"

"Right, right, ok. Sorry. Now, lets get on with this. Ready?"

"Whatever, yeah."

"Alright. One, two... Three."

They started to push at the same time. It took quite some effort to begin with, but eventually it got easier as they picked up a little speed. They were so focused on pushing the car that neither of them noticed clouds gathering in the sky that had been completely cloudless a minute ago, until the heavens opened and it began to pour without any warning.

"Oh for fuck's sake-!" Hawk exclaimed as both of them abandoned the chore of pushing the car. The pair quickly scrambled into the backseat, cursing and laughing a little at the absurdity of it.

"The sky was totally clear a minute ago!" Rookie slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Hawk looked out the car window at how the rain was falling in heavy sheets.

"Damn, we just aren't having any luck today, huh?"

"Must've used it all up on the mission."

The rain was heavy against the roof of the car, filling the vehicle with white noise that seemed to relieve all the stress that the situation had caused. Hawk let out a sigh, not an irritated one like he had been previously, but a relaxed one. Rookie watched as he leaned forward between the two seats in the front, fiddling with something on the console.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Figured I'd give the radio a try. Should work, even all the way out here."

The radio came to life with a burst of static that was soon deftly refined into a slow, chilled out melody. Hawk hummed, satisfied, and sat back down.

"I think I recognize that song..." Rookie wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's familiar. Can't put my finger on it though."

"I think it's by...um..." He faltered for a second. "I think the artist starts with a J..."

"Jinsang?" Hawk offered

Rookie perked up a little. "Yeah, that's it! The title though... Uh... Summer's day?"

"No, that's not it. It has a similar beat though..."

"Ugh, it's on the tip of my tounge! I know I know it!"

They both thought hard for a minute. Hawk could practically see the gears turning in Rookie's head. As he looked at the other and took in the look on his face he remembered the title, and spoke up.

"...Affection, I think?"

"Yeah! I knew it was something like that...!"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, listening to the rain on the roof and the music from the radio. Rookie's optics flitted between the rain pouring outside and Hawk's face and without giving it too much thought began to lean on him, head on his shoulder. Hawk raised an eyebrow at the contact but made no move to push him off, simply throwing an arm around his shoulders and letting him move to fit snugly against him. Rookie looked up at Hawk at about the same time he looked down, putting them almost nose to nose. Then, slowly, Hawk curled a hand under the Rookie's chin, and leant in.

Their lips met naturally. Hawk had leant in slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to, which he didn't. It was chaste to begin with; slow kisses that didn't go any further than simple contact, gentle but firm and frequent. Then Hawk nipped slightly at the other's lower lip, and he obediently parted his lips for him, hands migrating to his shoulders as the kiss deepened. At some point Hawk must have guided him down as the next thing Rookie knew he was on his back beneath him, panting softly between kisses. They were short at first but grew deeper and longer the more it went on. Nothing seemed to matter beyond the inside of the car, the kiss and the sound of the rain and music.

Abruptly, lightning flashed outside the car, cracking across the sky and making the Rookie jump, letting slip a little, startled noise into a kiss. Hawk pulled away, chuckling softly as the other looked away, embarrassed.

"Did that scare you?" He asked jokingly.

"No! I just..." Rookie gave him a petulant look. "Just startled me, that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Hawk began to lean in again as the console began to ring. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to sit straight, then awkwardly clambered through the gap between the front seats to sit in the drivers seat and take the call.

BOB's face popped up on screen. "Yeah, update. Chances are we won't be able to pick you up until the rain passes. Lightning and all. So just sit tight, ok?"

"Sure, that's fine. Thanks for the update."

"No problem. See ya."

With that, the call ended and BOB disappeared. Hawk looked between the door and the gap between the seats for a moment before shrugging.

"Fuck it, I'm not clambering through there again. One sec."

The door was pushed open, then shut, and Hawk quickly ran around to the back and pulled that door open, then slammed it shut behind him. He hadn't been out for long, probably only a few seconds, but it was long enough for his hair to get wet. Rookie could tell from the feel of it as he twined his hands through it, Hawk resuming his place leaning over him and kissing him again. It was much the same as before; long, firm kisses that had them both panting slightly. After some time, Hawk pulled away for a moment, thumb tracing the other's jaw.

"Chances are BOB won't get anyone out here for a long while." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "If you want to do more than this, we can."

" _Hell yes._ You think I'd turn that down?"

"Just making sure."

Then they were kissing again, but something had changed about it. It felt more intense and Rookie couldn't help but groan slightly as Hawk's hands trailed down, one reaching between his legs, ready to undo the clasp on the paneling over his crotch.

And that was when a horn blared outside, in two loud beeps. They both sat bolt upright in surprise, and Hawk quickly looked out the window to see a very familiar vehicle pulling up beside them. At the same time, another call came through on the console. Hawk leant forward rather than clambering through that time, and BOB appeared on screen for the third time.

"Yeaah, I totally forgot about Sui. Sorry about that. I sent him out like an hour ago because he was bored and really annoying me."

"Ah, is that so."

"Yep, totally forgot. But hey, early rescue. Just abandon the car, the client said it doesn't matter."

"...Right, thanks. See ya at base then, BOB."

"Right back at ya."

Hawk turned to Rookie as the hologram dissapated. "Right, you heard him. Lets go."

Sui had rolled down the window on his car and was calling over loudly. "C'mon, get in!"

Hawk offered a shrug and a smile, then swung open the door, and the pair of them ran over to the other vehicle and jumped in the back. Hawk leant forward to give Sui a punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the assist." He joked.

"Eh, no problem! I was bored waiting around anyway."

"Yeah, BOB told me that."

He sat back as Sui turned on the radio loud. The music was a far cry from the chilled out stuff they had been listening to before, more like rock, but it wasn't half bad. Hawk cast a look to Rookie, who was looking decidedly bummed out, and for good reason. Anyone would be after being cockblocked like that.

"Hey, kid. Try not to get too upset over it." He smirked, leaning in a little closer. "Just you wait until we get back to base."

The LEDs in the Rookie's cheeks lit up brightly as Sui revved the engine and they sped off towards the base, radio blaring and the car going at an unadvisable speed for offroading.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two. I might be slightly obsessed with Blindspot but shhhh
> 
> The songs I mentioned do exist, and are pretty damn good. I'd recommend them!


End file.
